Safe and Sound
by supergleek10
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt Anderson adopt a troubled young girl labeled as "unadoptable" everyone says there're crazy. They say everyone deserves to be loved and be safe and sound. Follow them through the ups, downs, and the surprises as they save Caroline from her past...and herself
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Ok so as some of you know I have 16 other stories going on, but this is not mine. BACKINBlACK5612 came to me and asked me to help her write a story. I am helping, but this is all her work. She asked me to post it on my page so I am. She also is going to do review = preview. I will be the one that sends it to you, I always respond to review, so if it's not right away don't worry it will come.**

From the moment Blaine Anderson laid eyes on Kurt Hummel, sticking out like a sore thumb in the halls of Dalton, he knew Kurt was special. So when they had become an official couple, children where definitely in their future.Both were wonderful with kids and longed for one of their own that was biologically theirs. Later on, when they knew they want to be together for life, one of the things they planned for was adoption. That was until several years ago. Before, having a biological child between two gay men was impossible. Until gay men started popping up, just as pregnant as women! Doctors and scientist went into a frenzy trying to solve the puzzle. It turns out that, since gender based abortions began increasing, nature decided to make up for the lack of wombs.

Gay men flocked to their doctors to see if they had the ability. When Blaine found out that he had the ability to become pregnant, he and Kurt were over the moon! And adoption plans where put away. Their dream could be reality but they decided to finish college first and get married. Kurt was majoring in Theater and Fashion Design, while Blaine was working on a Bachelors' in Music Producing.

Living in New York City made things a bit harder; after paying rent, utilities, tuition, and groceries almost no money was left. What little they had went into their wedding fund. They had planned out every detail, making sure it would be as fabulous as they were.

Two years after Blaine graduated; he and Kurt finally got married. They became Blaine and Kurt Anderson. They decided to have it in Lima, so all their friends and family could come. Both men had finally made it in their careers. After several months of floundering, Kurt was cast as an understudy in a revival of "Wicked" and chosen to help with costumes. Blaine's breakthrough came when he produced Mercedes Jones's debut album "Being Me". Now, when they paid the bills, more money was left than before. Now, with the wedding already planned out, all they had to do was make the calls.

Now six months into their marriage, both wanted to start trying for a child. They celebrated with throwing the box of condoms away, popping a bottle of champagne, and having sex on every surface in their apartment. For the next month, whenever they could, Blaine and Kurt where having as much sex as possible.

They waited for the six week mark after their first night of condom less sex. Both where practically vibrating with excitement as Blaine took the exclusive male pregnancy test into the bathroom; five minutes later they were both disappointed. A big, fat negative was on the little screen. But then they realized, hey not everyone gets knocked up on the first try! So they threw the test away and went back to trying.

Six months later and Blaine still wasn't with child. Both he and Kurt where starting to get frustrated enough that it was starting to put a strain on their relationship. No matter what they did, nothing seemed to work. So they decided to go visit a male pregnancy expert, right down the street from them, just to be sure nothing serious was wrong. What Dr. Hinder told them crushed both men.

After examining Blaine and doing blood work, Dr. Hinder had an answer; one that neither wanted to hear. While Blaine did have the ability to get pregnant, his body just wasn't "taking". He had seen the same symptoms in a few patients and so far….none had conceived. Blaine broke down, right there in the doctor's office, and wept.

So, after pulling themselves together, they decided on adoption. Both Kurt and Blaine agreed that specifics didn't matter to them, as long as they had a child to love and call theirs. Research told them that Spring Landing Adoption Agency was the best in the city. Surprisingly, they had a very limited waiting list, as their approval process was tough to pass. It took a month but they finally heard from Spring Landing; they had been approved. The last step was to have a personal interview with the director, Dr. Braden. Friday at 2 p.m., all their dreams would finally come true.

Kurt wrapped on the door lightly, surprised at just how home like the agency was. A few moments passed before the door opened and the director stood in front of them. He ushered them inside, as two young girls ran past, Barbie's in their hands. Dr. Braden smiled apologetically. "Excuse the noise; you came during free time for the children. We try to schedule interviews at different, quieter times but this was the only free spot for me in the next two weeks." Both Blaine and Kurt assured him that it was just fine, as they were eager to adopt a child of their own. He led them to an office and sat them on a comfortable couch. After verifying all the important information, he began asking them seemingly random, yet deep, questions. After an hour of rapid fire answering, he declared them perfect and handed them a stack of files. Just as they started looking, a woman burst franticly into the room.

"Jim, its Caroline! She's refusing any sort of medication and she's getting violent again we need your help!"

Dr. Braden suddenly sprang into action, grabbing a small bag by his desk. Without even glancing at the now bewildered couple on the couch, he ran out with the woman. Blaine shared a look with Kurt that said "We've got to go see what the hell's going on!" Kurt just nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

Out in the hallway, it was now void of children. But it was easy enough to find where the director had disappeared to from all the commotion. Up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to the left, Blaine spotted several children and adults crowded around a door way; screams and yelps where issuing from inside. Both made their way through the small crowd. And what they saw changed their lives forever.

**Review = Preview**


	2. You are my sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**BACKINBLWCK: Hello reader (waves hi) it's us… well me again with the next chapter. And I must warn you it's a bit of a tear jerker, right twin? **

**Supergleek10: yes twin! This is a sad chapter. Poor Caroline, it's so sad **

**BACKINBlACK: I know! I made myself cry! So sit back grab a tissue and enjoy chapter 2!**

It was obvious by the state of the room that the child, Caroline, had thrown some sort of fit. Papers and books were strewn across the small room. In the corner, she was pressed up against the wall, her glossy black bob sticking up at odd angles and a scared angry expression twisted her face. Blaine's heart broke, it was obvious she was terrified; of the three adults in front of her or the medication wasn't clear.

"Caroline, sweetie, please calm down. Why don't you take the medicine, please?" Dr. Braden had obviously done this before. But Caroline wasn't having any of it.

"No, I don't want to take it! It makes me feel dead! No, I _won't take it!_" she snipped. Her voice had a husky quality, but was clearly feminine. Unshed tears threatened to spill over her grey eyes.

The crowd outside the door was watching in anticipation. Several eyed the small bag in the doctor's hand. It had several syringes of tranquilizers, prepared just for situations like this.

Caroline looked like a trapped animal, eyes darting between the adults, her short frame tensed and ready to spring. She eyed the small bag with malice, like she wanted to set it on fire with her gaze. Dr. Braden saw her gaze.

"Now sweetheart, we don't want to use these but if you don't calm down, we will."

Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. His heart ached for the small scared child. His parenting instincts kicked in and he did what his parents had done when he was upset or scared; he started to sing.

"_**The other night dear**_

_**As I lay sleeping**_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms**_

_**But when I awoke dear**_

_**I was mistaken**_

_**So I hung my head**_

_**And I cried**_

_**You are my sunshine**_

_**My only sunshine **_

_**You make me happy**_

_**When skies are gray"**_

Blaine sang softly, as he inched his way between Dr. Braden and the nurse. Caroline met his gaze and held onto it as he came closer, his hand held out. As he got closer, she began to inch towards him to, curiousness etched in her features. He was surprised when she started to sing with him, her voice smooth and light.

"_**You'll never know dear**_

_**How much I love you**_

_**Please don't take **_

_**My sunshine away**_

_**I'll always love you**_

_**And make you happy**_

_**If you will only say the same**_

_**But if you leave me**_

_**And love another**_

_**You'll regret it all someday"**_

By now, Blaine was right in front of her. She was small and sickly looking. Deep black bags sagged under grey eyes and her sharp cheek bones stuck out. A white gown hung off her slender frame and her feet where bare; he got sick to his stomach when he saw her toes where bent at an odd angle. But he kept on singing.

Kneeling down in front of Caroline, he held out his hands, in a gesture of come here. She launched herself into his arms, the tears finally falling. But even though she was crying she finished the last verse with him.

"_**You are my sunshine**_

_**My only sunshine **_

_**You make me happy**_

_**When skies are gray**_

_**You'll never know dear**_

_**How much I love you**_

_**Please don't take **_

_**My sunshine away"**_

Caroline began to weep in earnest as she snuggled into Blaine's embrace. He began to whisper soothing noises at her, a few tears falling from his hazel eyes.

"It's alright darling. Everything's gonna be alright."

**Review = Preview **


	3. The Truth Hurts

As they walked back to Dr. Braden's office, the man apologizing profusely, Kurt couldn't help the proud smile that tugged at his lips. Blaine was such a good man and would be more than an excellent parent. Watching how he soothed Caroline, he could imagine a similar scene, but in their apartment and Caroline wasn't afraid of the medication but of a thunderstorm or some other silly childhood fear.

Caroline's features where strikingly similar to his and Blaine's; with her pale skin, dark hair, and light eyes she could pass for their biological child. As they settled down on the couch, Dr. Braden told them they could resume looking at the files and once again apologized. Both men waved it off and began looking; but as they searched none seemed to fit.

As they came to the bottom of the pile, Kurt noticed something.

"Dr. Braden, why isn't Caroline's file here?" his voice laced with confusion. Dr. Braden flushed bright red and Kurt had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well...at the board meeting a few nights ago, we came to the decision to label Caroline as..."unadoptable"." the doctor stuttered out.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger coiled in his chest when he saw the crushed look on his husband's face; he knew from the moment Blaine laid eyes on her, he had wanted Caroline as his own.

Kurt squeezed his partner's hand and, turning to the doctor, put his best bitch glare on; this was total bull shit!

"What do you mean you labeled her as "unadoptable"? She can't be more than what, ten? You came with a very good recommendation, Dr. Braden; I simply can't believe you would label any child as such. We want Caroline or we go somewhere else." Kurt ranted. He felt Blaine tug gently at his arm, trying to calm him, but Kurt shook him off. He wanted to hear what the man had to say.

(INSERT LINE)

Dr. Braden sighed; this was getting out of hand.

"Look, Mr. Anderson, Caroline's past is..." he struggled to find a suitable word, but Kurt cut him off.

"We don't care about her past, only her future! Did you see how she connected with Blaine? How many times has she done that?" Kurt snapped. Again he felt Blaine tug at his arm, but shrugged it off. Blaine simply sighed and sat back down; no use in trying to calm his husband down now, he was on a roll and wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Dr. Braden was flushed and struggling with his composure; it was a fact, Caroline hadn't reacted to anyone the way she did Blaine in the year and a half she had been under his care.

"Well that's true, but as I said the board..." Dr. Braden tried to say but Kurt had had enough!

"Screw the damn board! We've looked over all the guidelines and rules; any child here is eligible to be adopted! We want Caroline and no one else! I've had enough of your excuses; I will go over your head if I have to!" By this point Kurt's chest was heaving and his pale skin flushed as red as the doctor's.

Now Dr. Braden had had enough!

"Mr. Anderson I've been at this institution for more than 30 years and I have never seen a case as severe as that young girl's! You simply don't grasp what she has been through and what the damage is. I will not be yelled at in my own office!"

That struck something within Kurt. So he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and unclenched his fist. Now that he was somewhat calmer, he took a different approach.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, doctor. So you say we don't grasp what is wrong with her? Explain it." Kurt had a triumphant smirk on his face.

Dr. Braden seemed to contemplate it for a moment; then a triumphant grin spread on his face.

"All right, you want to adopt Caroline? Fine, I'll go against what the board has said. Now do you remember a year and a half ago, the arrest of Robert "Animal" Munsell?"

Both men on the couch thought back and the name struck a bell to Blaine.

"Wasn't he the drug kingpin who was arrested after like ten years of the police trying to nail him?"

"Yes, very good Mr. Anderson. And that's where Caroline's story starts. You see I was asked to accompany the authorities on this raid, seeing as they had no idea what they might run into. After they handcuffed Robert and his associates that were with him, we began sweeping the rest of the house. What we found in the last bedroom on the top floor, will haunt me until my dying day." Dr. Braden paused for a moment trying to keep his composure; it really would haunt him until he died.

"We found Caroline, chained to the floor; she was absolutely filthy, naked, and all her bones stuck out. We immediately started helping her, undoing the chains and looking her over. I only got to ask her one question before she passed out.

I asked "Who did this to you?"

And she rasped out, "Robert...my father."


End file.
